1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that is operable to pick individual seeds from a bin, place those seeds in a divided tray, image the seeds, and then sort the seeds for further processing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the agricultural industry, and more specifically in the seed breeding industry, it is important for scientists to be able to analyze seeds with high throughput. By this it is meant that the analysis of the seeds preferably occurs not only quickly, but also with high total volume. Historically, however, seed analysis has been a tedious, manual task requiring individual manipulation of seeds. Such seeds are examined, weighed, imaged (with the image data being analyzed), and then sorted. This task is suitable to automation, and the present invention addresses the need for a high throughput automated seed analysis system.